Benang Kebebasan
by Frozen Clouds
Summary: [Terdapat karakter dan elemen dari One Piece] Hiruzen mengambil keputusan berbeda untuk Naruto begitu mengetahui berita tentang kondisi putra Yondaime Hokage itu tersebar. Berharap di kemudian hari bayi mungil itu bisa tumbuh tanpa merasakan penindasan akibat sesuatu yang berada di luar kendalinya. Yah, dapatkah Kurama Naruto merasakan kebebasan seperti yang diharapkan Hiruzen?
**_Ah~ kembali lagi... sibuk, kerjaan belum kelar-kelar. Buat cerita baru lagi, terinspirasi dari autor 'bcgcdak' fic 'As A Nara'. Cerita lainnya saya usahakan di update lagi minggu ini, tunggu aja!
_**

 _[Terdapat karakter dan elemen kekuatan dari One Piece] Hiruzen mengambil keputusan berbeda untuk Naruto begitu mengetahui berita tentang kondisi putra Yondaime Hokage itu tersebar. Berharap di kemudian hari bayi mungil itu bisa tumbuh tanpa merasakan penindasan akibat sesuatu yang berada di luar kendalinya. Yah, dapatkah Kurama Naruto merasakan kebebasan seperti yang diharapkan Hiruzen? Eh, Kurama Naruto... bukannya Uzumaki?_

* * *

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto!

 **Benang Kebebasan – Chapter 1**

* * *

Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage terlihat mendesah. "Sialan kau Minato, kenapa kau melakukannya?" Gerutu pria tua itu sambil memandang bayi mungil peninggalan Yondaime Hokage.

Baru beberapa jam berlalu sejak Kyuubi memporak-porandakan Konoha, dan kini dia harus kembali duduk mengatasi tumpukan kertas di meja Hokage, terasa seakan dirinya sama sekali tidak pernah meninggalkan jabatan sebagai pemimpin desa. Kyuubi kini telah tersegel dalam tubuh anak laki-laki Minato, namun sebelum dirinya sempat menyembunyikan situasi tersebut, informasi tentang bayi yang menjadi Jinchuriki sudah tersebar luas. Dia yakin kalau Para Dewan akan mengetahui identitas Jinchuriki sebelum sepekan berlalu, dan ketika hal itu terjadi maka perlakuan yang akan diterima sang Jinchuriki dapat dengan mudah dibayangkan. Hiruzen keluar dari perang batin karena datangannya pemimpin Klan Kurama, Kurama Murakumo.

"Anda memanggilku, Hokage-sama?" Tukas Murakumo penuh rasa hormat pada Sandaime Hokage.

Hiruzen kini menampakkan ekspresi penuh kesedihan. "Ya. Aku tau kalau Klan Kurama saat ini tengah mengalami masa sulit, dan berusaha untuk mengangkat kembali nama besar Klan Kurama di Konoha seperti dulu. Namun aku sudah tidak bisa menemukan solusi selain ini..."

"Hokage-sama?" Murakumo kini terlihat bingung dengan arah pembicaraan sang pemimpin desa, namun semuanya menjadi jelas saat dia melihat kemana arah tujuan pandangan mata Hiruzen. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, terdapat bayi mungil yang memiliki tiga garis hitam di setiap sisi pipi, tengah tertidur lelap di dalam keranda. "Hokage-sama..."

"Ya." Jawab Hiruzen mengkonfirmasi keraguan Murakumo, seakan mengetahui pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan pemimpin Klan Kurama tadi. "Bayi itu adalah Jinchuriki Kyuubi, dan aku rasa kau telah mengetahuinya setelah mendengar informasi yang sudah tersebar tanpa persetujuanku."

Murakumo hanya bisa menelan ludah secara berlahan setelah mendengar penjelasan Hiruzen, lantas mengalihkan pandangan dari bayi ke Sandaime Hokage. "Y-ya." Jawabnya sedikit gugup.

"Aku ingin Klan Kurama mengadopsinya!"

"APA?" Murakumo hanya bisa melebarkan mata, memandang sang Hokage seakan pria itu telah gila.

"Murakumo-san, aku memutuskan hal ini karena memandang bahwa itu merupakan yang terbaik bagi Naruto-kun dan juga Klan Kurama..."

"Apa maksudmu dengan yang terbaik bagi kami, Hokage-sama? Hal ini justru..."

"Klan-mu dan Naruto-kun memiliki kemiripan..."

"Huh?"

"Klan Kurama memiliki Inner Demon sebagai manifestasi kuatnya Kekkaigenkai Genjutsu yang dimiliki anggota klan-mu. Ninja dari Klan Kurama akan semakin kuat setelah mampu mengendalikan Monster Ido, meskipun hanya segelincir yang memilikinya dan aku berharap suatu hari nanti Naruto-kun juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama." Hiruzen menghentikan penjelasan untuk sejenak, dan mengamati Murakomu yang kini tampak berdiam diri.

"Selain itu..." Lanjut Hiruzen sambil beranjak dari tempat duduk, dan berjalan menuju jendela Kantor Hokage untuk melihat pemandangan desa di malam hari. "...wilayah Klan Kurama berada di luar desa, sehingga hal itu akan mengurangi interaksi Naruto-kun dengan para penduduk. Setidaknya dengan begitu bisa memberikan waktu bagi penduduk untuk mengobati ketakutan dan kebenciannya atas kejadian malam ini, dan Naruto-kun sendiri bisa merasakan kehidupan sebagai anak-anak secara normal. Di lain sisi, Klan Kurama juga memiliki kemampuan Genjutsu yang mengagumkan, sehingga dapat menangani Naruto-kun jika di kemudian hari terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan." Hiruzen kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke bayi mungil Naruto, meskipun sesekali dia melirik Murakumo untuk melihat tanggapan pemimpin Klan Kurama itu.

 _"Sebelumnya Klan Uchiha menjadi prioritasku, tapi Naruto-kun tidak memiliki Sharingan sehingga hal itu akan terlihat menonjol, terlebih lagi mereka juga tidak akan menerima Naruto-kun dengan tangan terbuka. Situasi itu mungkin justru akan memperburuk keadaan karena mereka masih dipandang sebagai salah satu klan besar di Konoha, aku takut akan terjadi ketidakseimbangan politik jika klan lain mengetahui identitas dan rahasia Naruto-kun. Namun alasan utamaku menghindari Klan Uchiha untuk mengadopsi Naruto-kun adalah laporan Minato setelah berhasil menyelamatkan Kushina, seorang Uchiha bertopeng lah yang telah melepaskan Kyuubi dari segel di tubuh Kushina lantas menggunakannya untuk menyerang desa."_ Batin Sandaime Hokage sambil melirik Murakumo yang sampai saat ini masih terdiam.

Tidak lama berlalu, Murakumo terlihat memberanikan diri untuk angkat bicara, meskipun wajahnya masih menampakkan keraguan. "Tapi, bagaimana caraku menyembunyikannya? Dari penduduk desa maupun ninja akan mudah, aku bisa menggunakan genjutsu. Namun untuk anggota Klan Kurama lainnya, itu mustahil."

Hiruzen memfokuskan perhatiannya ke pemimpin Klan Kurama, meskipun pria penyandang gelar Sandaime Hokage itu tampak larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tidak lama setelah itu, dia mendesah panjang, lantas mengulas senyum lembut. "Aku pernah mendengar dari Kurama Tsukigumo..."

"Kakek?"

Hiruzen mengangguk pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Murakumo. "...bahwa Klan Kurama bisa membuat seseorang menjadi bagian dari klan secara genetik, benar-benar menjadi bagian dari klan. Melalui ritual khusus, menggunakan segel kuno yang dibuat sebelum Desa Konoha sendiri berdiri. Ritual itu akan merubah ciri fisik maupun genetik, meskipun tidak 100 persen, segel itu bisa membuat subjek memiliki ciri fisik yang dimiliki kebanyakan anggota Klan Kurama, bahkan subjek juga bisa menerima kekkaigenkai."

"Jadi..."

Sang Sandaime kembali mengangguk pelan, namun kini wajahnya menampakkan raut kesedihan. "Namun sedihnya, ritual itu hanya bisa digunakan untuk Klan Kurama dan dulunya dilakukan karena klan-mu mengalami krisis akibat banyaknya member yang lepas kendali dan mati sebab Monster Ido yang memakan otak mereka."

Murakumo hanya bisa mendesak panjang setelah mendengar semua penjelasan Hiruzen, dia lantas menutup kedua mata agar bisa berpikir lebih jernih. Semenit berlalu, lantas menit selanjutnya terlalui. Bayangan tampak menutupi sebagian wajah pria yang baru setahun ini dikarunia seorang putri. "Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya." Jawaban Murakumo mungkin pelan, tapi dari nadanya dapat dipastikan bahwa pria itu kini tampak begitu yakin dengan keputusan yang diambil, tanpa keraguan.

"Benarkah?" Tanggap Hiruzen yang nampak sedikit terkejut, karena dirinya sendiri sebenarnya tidak begitu yakin dengan rencana yang dia ambil, melihat status Naruto sebagai Jinchuriki.

"Ya."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku benar-benar berterimakasih pada Klan Kurama dan juga dirimu, Murakumo-san." Tukas Hiruzen sambil tersenyum, wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi penuh rasa hormat pada pemimpin Klan Kurama. "Aku harap kau akan selalu melindunginya, mengobatinya saat dia sakit, dan mendampinginya untuk melihat dia menjadi terbaik sesuai kemampuannya." Lanjut sang Sandaime.

"Tentu saja. Dengan senang hati kami akan melakukannya, terutama setelah pengorbanan yang dilakukan keluarganya untuk menyelamatkan kami dan juga Desa Konoha." Bersamaan dengan akhir perkataannya itu, Kurama Murakumo keluar meninggalkan ruangan, menyisakan Sandaime Hokage yang mematung dengan mata yang melebar.

 _"Dia mengetahuinya."_ Batin Hiruzen yang kini kembali terduduk di kursi kerja. Dia duduk seorang diri, menikmati kedamian malam, sambil merenungi hari-hari yang dilaluinya selama hidup. Rencana melindungi putra Minato berhasil, dia bisa membuat Para Dewan meyakini bahwa Jinchuriki Kyuubi telah mati, dan Naruto bisa hidup bebas tanpa harus merasakan penindasan maupun sakitnya amarah penduduk yang tersakiti karena kehilangan orang-orang berharga malam ini. Sedangkan untuk aspek militer, Konoha harus berada dalam siaga perang dengan keadaan Jinchuriki yang sudah dianggap mati.

Namun jika mau menyaksikan kenyataan, seorang Jinchuriki yang masih bayi tidak akan membuat perbedaan besar pada kondisi desa.

"Berikan dia padaku!" Tanpa basa-basi, Komamdan Jounin Nara Shikaku, mengatakan hal itu pada Sandaime Hokage. Meskipun perkataannya lebih terdengar seperti sebuah perintah daripada permintaan.

"Maksudmu?" Hiruzen tampak bingung menanggapi perkataan Shikaku, alisnya yang beruban terlihat terangkat.

"Untuk membesarkannya, dia tidak pantas untuk hidup di panti asuhan. Tidak dengan beban berat yang dia tanggung." Shikaku terlihat tenang, tidak tergoyahkan. Dia tahu konsekuensi dari keputusan yang diambil, dan siap menerimanya, masalahnya hanyalah bagaimana caranya menyakinkan Sang Hokage.

"Oh, maksudmu Naruto-kun?" Tukas Hiruzen yang telah menyadari arah pembicaraan Shikaku.

"Ya."

"Aku sudah..."

"Klan mana?" Potong Shikaku, dia kini memandang tajam Hiruzen.

Sejenak pandangan Hiruzen yang terpusatkan ke Shikaku tampak kosong, beberapa peluh dingin terlihat turun dari pelipisnya. "Klan Kurama." Jawab Hiruzen sambil melepaskan desahan panjang.

Keduanya saling pandang dalam diam, sampai Shikaku kembali angkat bicara. "Bukan keputusan yang buruk. Sebelumnya aku kira anda sudah kehilangan semangat dan keberanian setelah lama pensiun."

"Shikaku..." Gumam Hiruzen yang merasa sedikit tersinggung dengan candaan pemimpin Klan Nara itu.

Shikaku mengulas senyum tipis melihat reaksi pemimpinnya. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Hokage-sama." Pria yang baru sebulan ini menjadi seorang ayah itu lantas beranjak meninggalkan Kantor Hokage, merasa urusannya sudah terselesaikan.

"Shikaku, selamat ya untuk dirimu yang baru menjadi seorang ayah." Tukas Hiruzen sebelum Shikaku benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan. "Dan jangan lupa sampaikan hal itu juga pada Yoshino yang baru saja menjadi seorang Ibu."

"Merepotkan..." Senyuman Hiruzen semakin melebar mendengar tanggapan Shikaku.

* * *

~ END ~

* * *

 ** _Silahkan tinggalkan review!_**

 ** _Frozen Clouds._**


End file.
